Epoxy compounds are reacted with various curing agents and curing catalysts to produce cured products. These epoxy compounds are useful as components of coating agents, adhesives, inks or sealants, or intermediates for producing other compounds which are useful in the various final applications such as pharmaceutical agents or medical products.
As a method for producing epoxy an compound, a method is known, in which olefins are epoxidized with peracids such as peacetic acid. However, this method has problems that peracids require careful handling, and epoxides are reacted with carboxylic acids presented in the reaction system thereby producing esters and the like, resulting in a decrease in the selectivity of the epoxides, and the post-treatments are troublesome. Therefore, a method has been attracting attention, which uses hydrogen peroxide as an oxidation agent, which is easy in handling and turns to water that is harmless after the reaction.
As a method for producing an epoxy compound from olefins using hydrogen peroxide, a method is known in which epoxidation is carried out by reacting olefins and a hydrogen peroxide solution with a halogenated hydrocarbon as a solvent using a catalyst such as polyacids (Patent Literature 1). This method, however, has problems concerning halogen impurities in the products and environmental load due to the use of the halogenated hydrocarbon.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a solid phase reaction system for oxidation comprising a mixture of a powdered solid catalyst support and a powdered solid catalyst for oxidation reaction, an organic compound and a hydrogen peroxide solution.